


Shipping, Theories, and Ranting, Oh My

by SeerOfShips



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Logic.exe Is Barely Functioning, Major Spoilers, Multi, Randomness, Shipping, Spoilers, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeerOfShips/pseuds/SeerOfShips
Summary: Essentially a collection of the assorted things I've noticed, argued about, and shipped in Homestuck. Chapters can be skipped, as they won't be connected in any way. Any requests for investigations, shipping or otherwise, will be taken into consideration. Updates will vary between daily and almost never, depending on my schedule and homework load.





	Shipping, Theories, and Ranting, Oh My

Since Karkat is now canonically a mutant limeblood, that means that his blood color and the lime blood color are the same as the blood colors of the cherubs, and since his blood is red, his mutation causes him to be angry cause he’s on the dark side, not the light side, which is denoted by lime blood, or #7ob542. It also seems that the mutant form of blood is roughly the opposite of the original. Therefore, it would make sense that Nepeta’s attracted to Karkat, Vriska’s attracted to Tavros, and Eridan’s attracted to Sollux. Feferi’s color should have her attracted to either Nepeta, a non-mutated limeblood or Sollux. That would also make sense, as Condy was attracted to the Helmsman/Psiioniic. If we go off of that, it would make sense that the highbloods came first, and the lowbloods are all genetic variants. Perhaps in the past, candy red blood was common and it was removed from the hemospectrum when the limebloods were killed. This would also fit with the fact that the Signless was in the first ship with the Disciple, as limebloods, mutated or otherwise, would have been outlawed recently, which would be another reason for the signless to fight for equality: Signless’ entire bloodcaste had been slaughtered, leaving him to seem like the lowest of the low, not even on the hemocaste. Going back to the connection between the bloodcastes, the interesting thing is that Terezi should have a connection with either Tavros or Sollux, but that contrasts with the fact that Vriska and Tavros and possibly Feferi and Sollux fit together; however, if I recall correctly, Sollux was shot down by fef as well, therefore he’d be the perfect matesprit for terezi, as their dancestors were matesprits, and Sollux’ psionics and double everything would fit into terezi’s passion, as the flip of the coin would appeal to his sense of duality, and he could help her both repair and persecute the scalemates. Since she’s a seer of mind and he’s the heir of doom, she would be able to work with him to prevent any and all catastrophes. Also, if we remove the trolls that have human matesprits from the list, we’re left with everyone except for kanaya, who coincidentally wouldn’t have a true match, as aradia is paired off with Equius, and Karkat has Nepeta. There’s also the interesting fact that hussie made it so that aradia and Equius would be together, even though aradia’s a lowblood. It really seems like he intentionally paired them off with trolls with contrasting color blood. He most likely did that because opposites attract. It interestingly also would pair Gamzee off with Tavros, which would cause a conflict with Vriska; however, that’s why there are 4 quadrants. Vriska would be Tavros’ kismesis, and Gamzee would be his matesprit. Also, the variance in blood color between matesprits could cause the highblood to need the lowblood to act as a moirail as well as matesprit, as highbloods are notoriously unstable. This could also have the possibility of creating relationships where they fluctuated, not between kismeses and matesprits, but matesprits and moirails. On the subject of the word kismesis, it could be a cross between nemesis and kiss, alluding to the fact that kismesissitude is in reality non-platonic hate. It’s also intriguing that the word matesprit has “sprit” in it, which could be hinting to sprite. My guess is that either the sprite combos of trolls are hints to ships, or hints to dead ships. If the first was true, that would mean that fefeta, erisol, and ARquius could become canon. The interesting thing is that the trolls who the humans find attractive seem to have either contrasting or very close hues. For example, Jade and Karkat=red and green, John and Vriska=blue and blue, Dave and Karkat=red and red/green, and so on. This also works with humanxhuman ships, like John and Dave=red and greenish blue, dirk and Jake=orange and blue, Jade and Dave=red and green, and so on. This phenomenon also makes me think that hussie hates colorblind people. Speaking of colorblind, it would make sense that Sollux would have red-blue colorblindness, because the color violet appears to be a horrible, puke shade of brown. Eridan’s color is violet, therefore he would look disgusting to Sollux; however, with tritanopia, Sollux’ blood would appear white to himself, and would make sense as he has stated that the hemospectrum makes no sense to him. Perhaps this is because to him the lowbloods all seem to have varying shades of red blood, and the highbloods all have either sky blue, dark cyan, or a pukey purple shade of blood, except for Feferi, who would have a pretty shade of salmon;however, if it was his glasses affecting his sight, red would look yellow, orange would look dark yellow, yellow would look really pale yellow, green would look grey or black, teal would look bluish black, blue would look super dark blue, purple would look blue, and fuschia would look yellow. Another thing is that if you think about it, all the trolls have something wrong with them that would mark them for culling. Karkat has his blood color, aradia hears voices, Tavros is paraplegic, Sollux is colorblind and possibly needs glasses, Nepeta , terezi has a hormonal imbalance which makes it so she’s constantly happy, Vriska’s missing an eye and an arm, Equius is a bit too strong, Gamzee’s….well...Gamzee, Eridan needs glasses, and Feferi can't kill anything. Seems like the trolls are in reality all misfits who save the world, which is a classic trope. Hussie, you’ve done it again. This is almost as bad as the RedBull reference, which I’ll promptly explain. Rufioh has a red costume and red tipped hair. This is not only ironic because of his sign and the stereotype for bulls and red objects, but also intriguing. his sign is taurus, and he has wings as a result of going godtier, and as the slogan goes, RedBull gives you wings. The interesting choice for this character to have wings also mirrors the fact that in the movie Hook featuring Robin Williams, Rufio can fly. Unfortunately, neither the movie’s date nor the date of birth for Dante Basco-Rufio’s actor in the movie- match up with the taurus months. It would be interesting to see if there was a specific date that falls under the taurus months that corresponds with Rufio, or if Hussie just chose him for the aforementioned reason, and one more reason. Rufioh was leader of a group called the lost weeaboos during his prescratch life, which could correspond to the fact that Rufio was the leader of the lost boys after Peter left. This could also correspond to how Rufioh was the start of the Pupa Pan stories, which would be interesting, as in the movie, Rufio envied Peter for being the leader. Also, the lost boys fought against the pirates in the movie. In Homestuck, Rufioh fought alongside a pirate, Marquisse Mindfang. This could also possibly correspond to how Rufioh, in a sense, grew up after the Scratch, as in the movie, all grownups were pirates. This could also have a link to how because of the rebellion, the condy banished all trolls over the age of 7 sweeps from the world, much like any and all adults were killed by the lost boys, and how when peter grew up, he was shut out of Neverland. Rufioh was also considered one of the most talented fighters, much like Rufioh. It could also be a connection to the fact that Tavros was deluded and injured by Vriska, who is technically a pirate. Speaking of Vriska and pirates, she lost an eye and an arm, both common, yet stereotypical injuries for pirates. She also was known for being a swindler, and her godtier is the thief of light, and pirates can be considered a type of thief. She’s also obsessed with the number 8, which has multiple meanings. First, her sylladex requires her to smash magic 8 balls. Second, Vriska and Snowman are the only 2 characters referred to as huge bitch bluh bluh. Third, the stereotypical pirate currency is pieces of 8, which would link to her love of money and love of the number 8. Fourth, she’s the 8th troll in order from lowest to highest. Fifth, her sign is Scorpio, which is associated with scorpions, which are arachnids, just like spiders. Also, if Signless is Troll Jegus, then that means that Karkat’s the reincarnation, which fits into when he has all the dead fight against Lord English, mirroring Judgement Day. There’re also a few things about Sollux that are quite interesting. For example, Sollux=> sol lux=> sunlight, and he wears glasses. Sunglasses keep the sunlight out of your eyes, but his keep the light/psiioniics in to avoid accidentally killing someone. This is interesting, because combined with the fact that the sun is the thing that will destroy us eventually, the fact that he’s the heir of doom, and the fact that he wrote SGRUB, which was what destroyed their world, and that he uses psiioniics, which are, in a way, a control of gravity and light, which is what the sun is, brings up an interesting concept. That concept is that Sollux represents the dual nature of the sun: it helps us, and provides light and heat, but when it explodes, it’ll doom us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp. There'll probably be an update later today and definitely at least one more this week


End file.
